


Really Small Problems

by RoyalKiwi



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalKiwi/pseuds/RoyalKiwi
Summary: Currently rewriting! Go to chapter 4 for more info :]Scar falls into hermitcraft season 7, with some brand new powers. After performing a spell, he accidentally shrinks all of the hermits. Hopefully they find a way to reverse it before someone gets eaten.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: hermitcraft





	1. Chapter 1

Scar groaned, his head pounding. Sitting up, he looked around at his surroundings. He was on a small island that sat in the middle of a shallow lake. Giant trees and bamboo grew on the lake's shore, and Scar realized he was in a jungle. He stood up, finally noticing the sign planted in front of him.  
You're a wizard, Scar! Scar raised an eyebrow and laughed.  
"What- how am I a wizard.." Scar's voice trailed off once he realized what he was wearing. A lilac robe with golden lacing was draped over his shoulders, and a slightly-too-big dark blue t-shirt was underneath. He also happened to not be wearing any pants. Instead, Scar had white boxers dotted with red hearts on. He also had pink slippers that were surprisingly soft. Scar burst out in laughter, doubling over.  
"I look ridiculous!" Finally calming himself, Scar lifted up his robe and started wading to the shore.  
He had spent the rest of the day collecting materials, thinking about his starter base. Once t became night, Scar dug himself a hole and waited for the sun to rise. For the next couple of days, Scar collected materials and food while slowly beginning to build his starter base. One day, while working at what currently looked like a dirt meatball, Scar's clearing was flooded by zombies. Confused, Scar killed one after another, wondering where they were coming from. While fighting off a particularly annoying baby zombie, Scar spotted someone crouching in the bushes and watching him. Rolling his eyes, Scar killed the zombie and walked over to the hermit.  
"You don't happen to know whats going on here, do you?" Scar asked, waving his sword at the burning zombies.  
"Nope!" Grian grinned. Scar raised an eyebrow and started searching the nearby area.  
"Aha!" He cried, uncovering hole. "You liar!"  
"You have to admit it was funny, you were panicking so much!" Grian laughed.  
"So you're my neighbor, huh?" Grian nodded. "Lovely." Scar muttered half-jokingly. Grian was a great friend, but he was known to be a troublemaker.  
"See you around!" Grian darted off, leaving Scar to finish off the rest of the zombies. By the time he finished, Scar was exhausted. Yawning, Scar collapsed onto his bed, kicking off his slippers. 

"You need to treat this power wisely, Scar." A voice whispered.  
"What power? What are you talking about?" Scar looked around, trying to see who was speaking. But all he could see was darkness.  
"I can't tell you here, but once you find me in the overworld, I will tell you everything." Scar was confused. Why couldn't the person tell him about this power?  
"Who are you? How can I find you?"  
"I am searching for you, but you must look for me. Once I'm near, you'll know."  
"Wait, what does that-"  
"I'm running out of time, goodbye, Scar."  
"Wait!" Scar started to fall, with no ground in sight.  
Scar fell out of his bed, tangled up in his sheets, and breathing heavily.  
"What.. was that," He asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar meets someone strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter longer than the last one :p

Scar had barely been able to focus all day. After waking up, his mind had felt like it was filled with fog. He was on auto-pilot, barely paying attention to things around him. Scar couldn't remember his dream, which isn't unusual. But something inside him made him believe that he wasn't supposed to forget it. Scar spent the rest of the day building his base, which was slowly taking the shape of a snail. The next few days were the same, and Scar remained distant. However, as he was searching for a shop selling wood, he tripped over something. Scar fell to the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. Looking back to see what he tripped on, he locked eyes with a gray and white cat.  
"Oh, hello. Sorry for running into you," Scar sat up, holding his hand out to the kitty. The cat slowly crept towards him and sniffed at his fingers cautiously. Suddenly, the cat swiped at his arm, its claws tearing his skin. Scar yelped and jumped back, holding his arm.  
"What was that for-" Scar blinked. "Where am I?" He looked around, realizing he was in the shopping district.  
"How did I get here?!" The fog had cleared from his mind, but the past few days had become a hazy blur.  
"I'll explain everything, but we need to go back to your base. And don't react to me talking." Scar jumped. That voice- it was the same one from his dream! There was no one around except. . . Scar's eyes landed on the cat, who was busy grooming itself.  
"Did- did you just talk?!" Scar exclaimed.  
"Hush!" The cat hissed. "I just told you not to react!"  
"It's kinda hard not to react when a cat talks to you!" Scar shot back.  
"Just keep your mouth shut, and go to your base. We can talk there." Scar nodded and started heading back towards the nether portal. Why was he listening to a cat?  
Once the half-finished snail was in sight, the cat bolted towards it, climbing up the ladder leading into the shell and going inside.  
"So... explanation? Please?" Scar said, climbing into the small hole carved out inside the snail's shell. The cat didn't reply, instead it sat frozen on the ground, staring intently at the ceiling. Scar cleared his throat loudly, but the cat didn't react.  
"I'm going crazy, aren't I?" Scar mumbled to himself, sitting down. The cat suddenly snapped out of its trance and stood up.  
"I assume you have questions for me?" It asked, laying down next to Scar.  
"Yeah?" Scar replied, did the cat not hear what he said a minute ago? "So, first of all, how can you talk?"  
"It's complicated. I was almost killed and had to go inside the body of a mob to survive. That's also why you have magic, my current form can only handle a small amount of my power, so I had to give it to you." The cat responded.  
"That barely explains anything!" Scar cried. "Why were you nearly killed? Why did you choose me of all people?"  
"I can't tell you why I was killed, not yet. But I can say why I choose you. I only had a few minutes to pass on my magic, so I picked who I saw first. That happened to be you." Scar looked at his hands.  
"So... according to you, I have magic?" The cat nodded.  
"I can teach you how to use it, but you must promise to not try to use your magic without me around." Scar nodded, not really listening. He had magic, real fairy-tale-like magic! What type of spells could he do? Is he able to change the weather with the wave of a hand? Can he give himself the ability to fly without an elytra? Scar started to get excited at all of the possibilities. He had to try his newfound powers out!  
"Can we practice my magic now?" Scar asked.  
"No, we need to wait for the cloaking spell I cast to settle."  
"Cloaking spell?" Scar repeated, confused.  
"Yes, it hides the presence of us from the creators."  
"The... creators?"  
"They are the ones who control and create worlds. Most creators are cruel, and love watching players suffer. If they found out a player has magic, they will stop at nothing to kill you." The cat's voice was stern, and hatred flickered in its eyes.  
"But I'll just respawn, right?" Scar already knew what the cat would say, but he didn't want to accept it.  
"No. Being killed by a creator means you die permanently." A shiver ran down Scar's back. How was that possible? You always respawn after dying.  
"How? How are they able to do that?" The cat shook its head.  
"I don't know." A silence filled the air, and Scar started to get uncomfortable.  
"So... do you have a name?" Scar asked the cat.  
"No, demi-gods aren't given names. I wasn't at least." The cat replied, sadness in their voice. Scar decided to ask about demi-gods later and put a comforting hand on the cat's back.  
"I could give you one if you want." The cat ears perked up.  
"I would like that." Scar smiled.  
"Hm.. you look like the cat I had last season, so what about Jellie?" Scar knew the name was ridiculous, but he couldn't think of anything else.  
"That works, thank you Scar." The cat purred.  
"Of course!" Scar was still struggling to wrap his head around the fact that a cat could talk, but he was glad he was able to help them.  
Scar spent the rest of the day working on his base while Jellie slept inside. It was tiring, but he managed the get the exterior done before the sun set. The inside was still hollow and filled with dirt, so he would have to work on that tomorrow. Scar was about to go to bed when Jellie hopped out of the shell and walked over to him.  
"Hi, Jellie!" Scar greeted. Jellie meowed in return.  
"I'm going to be gathering supplies for the cloaking spell, I'll return in a few days."  
"Uh- okay."  
"Don't try to use your magic while I'm gone." Scar nodded, watching Jellie head off into the jungle. The next day, he worked on designing the snail's interior, getting stuck multiple times. After hours of sketching and erasing, Scar cried out in frustration.  
"I think it's time for me to take a break," He mumbled to himself, going outside. He spotted a zombie lurking in the shadows and remembered Grian's prank. A smile spread across Scar's face as he got an idea for revenge. After collecting the materials, he set off to find Grian's base. It took a while, but Scar finally found the hobbit hole styled base. He got to work quickly, hoping Grian wouldn't come home too early.  
After a few hours of work, Scar activated the redstone and cheered happily when his contraption worked. It was a grandfather clock that went off at midnight and wouldn't turn off without being broken. It also ticked, which got annoying after a few seconds. Smiling evilly, Scar snuck away and returned to his base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the story so far! It makes me super happy to see people are actually reading it :)  
> also my insta is @royalkiwi_art, I'll sart posting art of Really Small Problems and when it gets updated


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scar finally does some magic

Scar sat on top of his giant snail base, enjoying the warm sun. It had been 5 days since Jellie left, and he was beginning to get impatient. Ever since the cat told him he had magic, he wanted to try out his supposed powers. Unfortunately, Jellie had forbidden him from using magic without supervision, and Scar wasn't about to disobey a talking cat. He sighed and laid down, wondering what to do.   
"T⍑╎ᓭ !¡ꖎᔑ||ᒷ∷ ╎ᓭ ↸ᔑリ⊣ᒷ∷𝙹⚍ᓭ, ∴ᒷ リᒷᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ∷╎↸ 𝙹⎓ ⍑╎ᒲ."  
Scar shot up. Who said that? He didn't recognize the voice or the language. Climbing down, he went inside. For some reason, that voice put him on edge. He threw his hat onto his workbench and went downstairs to his bedroom. Trying to distract himself, Scar pulled out a leather-bound notebook from under his pillow and started doodling. He began to zone out, not really paying attention to what he was drawing. His communicator buzzed and snapped him back to reality. He set his pencil down and looked at his drawing. It was a messy sketch of a man, he had a halo around his head and no eyes. Scar quickly shut the book and shoved it underneath his pillow. What is happening? He went upstairs and noticed his door was gone. That just spooked Scar out even more. What was he being so paranoid for? That voice was female- there's no way it was connected to the man Scar drew.  
Right? He needed a distraction- something to keep his mind off of this. Pulling out his communicator, Scar realized he had a missed message.   
From Joe: This is Jellie, I'm coming back around noon.  
From You: Wait- how did you get Joe's communicator??  
From Joe: He left it outside.  
Scar put his communicator back in his pocket, relieved Jellie was coming back today. Once they got here, he planned to tell them what happened. Jellie probably wouldn't know about it, but it was worth a try.   
Scar paced around outside, anxiously waiting for Jellie. Where were they? Taking out his communicator, Scar realized it was a few hours until Jellie came back. What was he going to do with all this time? He wasn't going to just sit around- he needed to do something productive. Equipping his pickaxe, Scar knew what he was going to do.   
He dumped an armful of minerals into a chest, glad to get the weight off of him. He didn't know how long he had been mining for, but he was sure it was noon by now. Scar walked outside and noticed something coming out of the bushes.   
"Jellie!" Scar waved at the cat, and they began to head over to him.   
"You're filthy," Jellie remarked, looking at Scar's dust-covered robe.   
"I'll change in a moment, but I need to tell you something first." Jellie followed Scar as he walked back to his base. Once they were inside, Scar's paranoia was beginning to come back.   
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Jellie sat down next to Scar's hat, which he had forgotten he took off.   
"This morning I was sitting on top of Larry-"  
"Who's Larry?" Jellie interrupted.   
"Oh, I just kinda started calling my base that."  
"Okay, you can continue." Scar took a breath, why were his hands shaking?  
"Well, as I was saying, I just enjoying the sun, when I hear this voice. There wasn't anyone around me, so I don't know where it came from. It sounded female and was speaking some foreign language I've never heard before."  
"Can you try repeating what it said?"   
"Maybe... T⍑╎ᓭ !¡ꖎᔑ||ᒷ∷ ↸ᔑリ⊣ᒷ∷𝙹⚍ᓭ, リᒷᒷ↸ ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ∷╎↸ ⍑╎ᒲ" Scar's version was much more garbled and missing a few words he couldn't remember.   
"That's not all either- I don't know how it's related, but something tells me that it is. Let me go get it." Scar went downstairs, feeling a little better after telling Jellie what happened. Grabbing his notebook from underneath his pillow, he went back upstairs. "This is what I was talking about." He held the drawing in front of Jellie. "I was drawing and zoned out and ended up drawing this." Scar placed the notebook on his workbench, the page open to the eyeless figure. Jellie was quiet for a moment, it looked like she was lost in thought.   
"He's a creator," Jellie motioned to Scar's drawing. "His name is Steve. And the voice you hear most likely was Alex's. She's a creator as well." Scar stood frozen in shock. Creators? Those being Jellie said were cruel and wanted him dead?   
"What did she say? The creator- what was she saying?" Scar asked.  
"I- I don't know." Jellie avoided the hermit's gaze, their ears flattening against their head. Scar knew the cat was lying, but it was probably to protect him.   
"Do you know why this is happening suddenly?"  
"I'm not sure. I know it has to do with your magic, maybe your body has gotten used to it and is allowing more to seep out."  
"So, I'm losing magic?" Jellie shook their head.  
"No, what I mean is that when you first got your magic, your body didn't know what to do with it so, it took the magic and compressed it into one spot. Now it's letting magic seep out little by little so, it doesn't overwhelm you."   
"How do you know that?"   
"I know everything there is to know about magic and how it reacts depending on someone's power capabilities."   
"Cool," Scar murmured. The room fell into a silence as Scar struggled to think of what to talk about.   
"I reinforced the cloaking spell, we can start practicing your magic," Jellie said. Scar's eyes lit up.  
"Really?" The cat nodded, and a grin spread across Scar's face. The hermit grabbed his hat and ran outside, excited to use magic. His previous concerns had been forgotten as he waited for Jellie to climb down the ladder.   
The cat sat on a nearby tree stump, giving themself a quick groom.  
"We'll start with something small, like a color spell. Do you have an apple on you?" Scar nodded, pulling an apple out from his inventory.  
"Good. First, you need proper stance. Straighten your back, spread your feet. Relax your shoulders and make sure you aren't locking your knees." Scar followed Jellie's instructions, with a little assistance.   
"Now, when first using magic, you'll have to speak the incantation out loud. Repeat after me; ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᓭ⎓𝙹∷ᒲ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ𝙹∷." That's the same language that voice was speaking earlier! Scar thought, surprised.   
"Is it ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᓭ⎓ᒷ∷ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ𝙹∷?" Jellie shook their head.  
"Close. It's ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᓭ⎓𝙹∷ᒲ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ𝙹∷."  
"ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᓭ⎓𝙹∷ᒲ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ𝙹∷?"   
"That's it. Now, extend your pointer finger, dominant hand preferably, towards the apple. Image the color you want it to turn into, and recite what you said earlier." Scar did as told, conjuring the color blue in his mind.   
"ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᓭ⎓𝙹∷ᒲ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ𝙹∷!" Scar heard a pop, and then the apple turned light blue. "I did it! I did magic!" Scar exclaimed, jumping excitedly.   
"Good job. Was that the color you imagined?"   
"Well, it was supposed to be darker." Scar admitted.   
"That's alright. We'll continue practicing until you get it right. Then we'll move onto a more difficult spell." Scar cast the spell again, but the blue was too dark this time. His third try was close- but not perfect.   
Scar spent the next 3 hours practicing magic and was progressing rapidly.   
"Alright, let's try one more spell for the day."   
"Okay, I'm ready," Scar said.  
"This is a shrinking spell, so it requires a lot of focus. If it does go wrong, I will be able to reverse it. Now, the incantation is ᓭ⍑∷╎リꖌ." Scar closed his eyes, blocking out all distractions.   
"ᓭ⍑∷╎リꖌ!" A burst of magic caused Scar to fall, and his spell hit his base instead of the apple.   
"Dangit!" Scar huffed.   
"It's alright Scar, you're not going to get it on the first try." Jellie consoled.   
"What about my base?"   
"⊣∷𝙹∴," Jellie whispered. The base returned to normal, and Scar let out a relieved sigh.   
"Wait a minute- why did you have to speak out loud? You said only beginners had to." Scar asked, puzzled.   
"It's easier to control your magic when you speak out loud, and since I'm much weaker in this state, certain spells need to be said out loud."   
"Can I try again?" Jellie shook their head.  
"We can start again tomorrow, using this much magic in one day takes a toll."   
"But I feel fine-" Scar yawned, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. "Okay, maybe I'm a little tired." Standing up, Scar went back inside his base, Jellie following behind. He tossed his hat onto his workbench and went downstairs, collapsing into his bed. It was only a few minutes before Scar fell asleep.  
Scar sat up, noticing Jellie sleeping at the foot of the bed. Grabbing his communicator from his nightstand, Scar checked the time.   
5:33 AM  
Scar had woken up earlier than he expected- it was probably still dark outside. Well, I'm awake now, might as well as go do something. He thought. Slipping off the bed quietly, Scar went upstairs and grabbed his hat. He went outside, his slippers getting wet from the night dew. The hermit looked around, wondering what to do. Something red caught his eye, and Scar spotted the apple he was using for his practice yesterday. He glanced at his base, where Jellie was sleeping. They won't find out if I do one spell, right? Scar picked up the apple and set it on a tree stump. He stood with his back to his base in case he missed the apple again. Taking a deep breath, Scar closed his eyes and extended his palm out to the apple.   
"ᓭ⍑∷╎リꖌ." Magic gathered in Scar's hand, waiting to be released. Waiting for the perfect moment, Scar let the magic build. Suddenly, something hit Scar in his back. He faltered, accidentally releasing the magic. It exploded, consuming Scar and the skeleton that had shot him. He shut his eyes from the blinding light, holding his arm in front of his face for protection.   
The light died down, and Scar slowly lowered his arm.   
"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwhahaha cliffhhanger
> 
> p.s i got my comuter back so i'll be able to update more often
> 
> p.s.s I'm still figuring out how posting in ao3 works so text might be a little wonky


	4. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update about what happened and why i suddenly sropped updating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im writing this on my phone so it might look a bit wonky

Alright so. I've been gone for awhile and im really sorry about that- I lost interest in the fic and also lost the doc i wrote on  
however, instead of completely cancelling this fic I'll be restarting it for a couple of reasons. 1, i feel like ive inproved in my writing, and 2, i want to improve this au and work on it a bit more  
I'll be publishing the restarted version as a seperate fic but i will edit this to have the link once its published :]

sorry about this but I'll try my best to get chapter 1 out!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time publishing on ao3 so bare with me,,
> 
> also this is the first hermitcraft au I've made so uh yeah


End file.
